rpgmakerfandomcom-20200222-history
5th Misao Awards
List of 2006 game winners in 5th Misao Awards. Awards Best Non-RPG Game: * Blobagotchi Best CBS: * Legend of the Philosopher's Stone Most Anticipated Release: * A Blurred Line: The Line Ends Worst Game: * Paladin of the White Dragon Worst Graphics: * Paladin of the White Dragon Best Music: * Wilfred, the Hero Worst Music: * Paladin of the White Dragon Best Storyline: * Eldritch Worst Storyline: * Paladin of the White Dragon Best Use of Sound: * Solstice Best Female Protagonist: * Karen, Kinetic Cipher (Again) Best Use of Mack & Blue: * Starlancer 6 Best Use of Ripped Graphics: * Final Fantasy VII-2 Most Cliché Character: * Celia, Phantasia 3 Best Allusion to Mythology: * Eldritch Best Puzzle Design: * Kinetic Cipher (Again) Best World Map: * Beyond Dreams Best Game that is Part of a Series: * Phantasia 3 Sleeper Hit of 2005: * Mercenary Episode 1: Betrayal Most Interesting Title of a Game: * Solstice - Bad Artemis, I'm Freezing, Moon VI, Volume Zero: From Madness Through The Eyes Of Fear Best Complete Game: * Aveyond Best Cliffhanger Ending: * Demon Legacy Best CMS: * Wilfred, the Hero Best Atmosphere: * Abstract Paroxysm Most Disappointing Game: * Paladin of the White Dragon Most Overhyped Game: * Legacies of Dondoran Buggiest Game Award: * Paladin of the White Dragon Most Technical Prowess: * Carius Best Special Effects: * Mystic Legends Best ABS: * Litearc's ABS demo Best Presentation: * Beyond Dreams Person Who Has a Future in the Gaming Biz(tie): * East * Sovan Jedi The "This Should Not Exist" Award: * Final Fantasy XXX-2 The "You Did All That Yourself!?!?" Award (Best Custom GFX): * Wilfred, the Hero The "There Is No Spoon" Award (game design/coding that defies all logic): * Zebbulo Mistiest Vaporware: * Fates of Alerha Best Customized-DBS: * Eldritch Most Innovative Game: * The Wonder Shooter Best Futuristic Game: * Epic: The Genesis Project Best Demo: * Wilfred, the Hero Best Intro Scene: * Wyesse Best Fan Game: * Final Fantasy Empires Most Challenging Game: * Psychopolitical Drama Phylomortis: Avant Garde Best Secret/Easter Egg: * Mana Conquest The Wile E. Coyote Award for Best Idea That Backfired: * Grand Worlds of Gamingw * Phantasy Star III 2K (tie) Best Dialogue: * Akasha Seal Best Replayability: * Mana Conquest Coolest character: * Fausto, The Legend of the Philosopher's Stone Coolest RGSS Scripts: * Psychopolitical Drama Phylomortis: Avant-Garde Game with the Most Pointless Overlays: * Sacrilege Game with the Coolest Character and Monster Skills: * Solstice l33test RGSS Coder: * RPG Advocate Best looking (graphically) game for 2006: * Rose Chronicles Most anticipated fangame for 2006: * Final Fantasy Empires Worst Dialogue: * Psychopolitical Drama Phylomortis: Avant Garde Best Boss Fight: * Jade, Rubis, and Coral, Solstice Best Map Design: * The Legend of the Philosopher's Stone Most Useless Scripts: * Utopian Chaos XP Best horror game: * Backstage Best game without CBS or CMS: * Mana Conquest Best Cut Scene: * Acetonic Mushrooms series